Dimension
by Taku Cmoi
Summary: A cause d'un voeu, Harry est propulsé dans un univers contraire au sien. Et que fait notre ami s'il rencontre un Malfoy amical et un autre Harry? YAOI! CHAP 2 EN LIGNE!
1. chap1

Taku

Titre : Dimension – Chapitre 1

Auteur : Taku

Genre : romance, aventure, yaoi

Source : Harry Potter

Dimension

Chapitre 1

« Comment oses-tu me bousculer ? Présentes-moi des excuses tout de suite !! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ? C'est toi qui m'as foncé dessus, j'te signale !!! »

« Je n'essayerai jamais de faire une pareille chose, Saint Potter ! J'ai peur d'être contaminé par le virus de l'idiotie ! »

« Arrêtes de cracher ton venin sur moi, Malfoy !! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?? »

« Tu me dégoûtes, voilà tout ! Il n'y a pas d'explications plus crédibles que cela ! »

« Tu parles ! T'es en rogne parce que j't'ai battu au Quidditch, et aujourd'hui t'en profite que je sois tout seul pour m'attaquer !! »

« Je ne suis pas aussi lâche que ça, _Potter _! Au moins, quand je dois dire quelque chose à une personne, je le dis en face !!! »

« Et tu fais tes sales coups par derrière !!! » s'écria enfin Harry, assez de cette dispute sans fin.

Malfoy paraissait si furieux et le brun se mit sur ses gardes : on ne savait jamais ce qu'il pouvait nous arriver quand un Serpentard était furax.

« J'vais te tuer, **_Potter_**, murmura Malfoy, son regard remplie de haine. J'vais te tuer, tu vas crever sous mes yeux, j'arracherai tes yeux DE MES PROPRES MAINS !!! »

Le blond se rua sur le brun et le plaqua sur le sol. Harry fut si surpris, de son attitude si soudain, qu'il n'avait même pas réagi. Fatal erreur car il se prit un bon coup de poing sur la mâchoire. Du sang coula sur le coin de sa bouche.

« On fait moins le fier, Potter !!! hurla le Serpentard, le ruant de coups. J'vais arranger ta jolie petite gueule !!! »

Malfoy le cogna, le frappa, le griffa. Un soulagement intense... Mais quelque chose clochait : Potter ne se défendait pas du tout. Le blond arrêta ses actions et regarda plus attentivement le visage blessé de son ennemi. Ce qu'il voyait le surpris au plus haut point : Potter versait, silencieusement, des larmes.

Harry s'en foutait que Malfoy le voyait pleurer. Il n'en avait marre. Marre de toute cette violence, marre de toute cette haine, marre de tout. Il n'avait plus goût à la vie. Depuis la mort de son cher Sirius, tout était devenu gris... Gris et mélancolique...

_Que Malfoy me tue_, pensa Harry, les yeux vides, remplis de larmes._ Qu'il me tue, je vous en supplie !! Je reverrai mon beau Sirius..._

Malfoy resta interdit, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait Harry Potter pleurer. Cette situation, d'un côté, le satisfaisait mais de l'autre...

Le Serpentard le prit par le col et le secoua en s'écriant :

« Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Il ne faut jamais montrer une seule faiblesse à son ennemi, sinon t'es foutu !!! Tu devrais te défendre, me tabasser comme je le l'ai fait !!! Pourquoi tu ne te défends pas, hein ??? Réponds, Potter !!!! POURQUOI TU NE TE DÉFENDS PAS ????? »

« Parce que..., murmura Harry si bas que Malfoy tendit l'oreille, parce que je n'ai plus la force... cette force que l'on nomme l'espoir. Ma vie s'est éteinte depuis qu'il est mort... »

« Qui ? Qui es-ce ? Était-ce ce Sirius Black, ton parrain et le cousin de ma mère ? »

« ... »

« Mais... mais QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES ??? »

McGonagall se tenait derrière eux, bouche bée, devant ce spectacle.

« Mr Malfoy, rugit la prof, descendez, tout de suite, de Mr Potter !!! »

Son visage était déformé par la colère. On pouvait même apercevoir des nouvelles rides. Le Serpentard, calme de l'extérieur mais stressé à l'intérieur, obéit. Une fois qu'il fut assez éloigné, McGonagall accourue vers Harry et constata les blessures sérieuses sur le visage de Harry et les lunettes étaient cassées.

« Mr Potter, est-ce Malfoy qui a fait ceci ?? »

« Non, répondit-il d'un ton calme, je suis tombé des escaliers. »

« Ne me faites pas croire à de telles idioties, cela ne marchera pas sur moi !!! s'énerva-t-elle. Je vous repose ma question : est-ce Malfoy qui a fait ceci ? »

« Je vous ai dit que non ! »

McGonagall fut surprise de sa réponse ainsi que Malfoy. Pourquoi le protégeait-il ?

McGonagall fut très mécontente. Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Harry, entre les deux yeux.

« _Oculus Réparo !_ »

Et les lunettes de Harry étaient comme neuves. Mais la prof n'avait pas fini. Elle plongea sa main dans sa poche et en sortit un petit comprimé blanc. Elle le tendit à Harry.

« Avalez ceci, Mr Potter ! ordonna-t-elle d'un ton sec. C'est pour vos blessures ! »

Sans poser de question, Harry le prit et avala avec facilité. A peine avalé, il sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir et quelques frissons aux niveaux des blessures. Puis cette sensation de bien-être se dissipa peu à peu, jusqu'à être plus qu'un souvenir.

« Touchez votre visage, vous verrez, sûrement, un changement. C'est une invention de Mrs Pomfresh, ajouta-t-elle. »

Harry effleura son visage de ses doigts blancs : aucune blessure, comme s'il ne s'était, pas du tout, battu.

Malfoy était bouche bée devant ce rétablissement. Une guérison rapide... intéressant, très intéressant...

« Mr Malfoy, venez avec moi ! ordonna la prof. Et vous, Mr Potter, allez au bureau du professeur Dumbledore ! »

« Oui, madame, » répondit le brun d'un air toujours calme.

Il tourna les talons et partit, laissant McGonagall et Malfoy.

-l-l-l-l-

Harry était à présent devant la statue de la gargouille, en train de réfléchir pour le mot de passe. Une idée lui vint en tête : le jour de la rentrée, Dumbledore n'arrêtait pas de manger des sorbets à la fraise, donc peut-être que...

« Fraise sorbet ? Sorbet fraise ? Sorbet à la fraise ? ... Sorbet à la fraise que j'adore plus que les sorbets au citron ? »

La gargouille s'ouvrit.

« Pas la peine de se poser des questions, il n'y en a pas ! » --

Il s'enfonça dans l'ouverture et monta les escaliers. Devant la porte du bureau, il souffla un bon coup et tapa.

...

Il retapa à nouveau.

...

Bon, il n'allait sûrement pas rester planter là toute la journée donc il décida d'entrer.

Il n'y avait personne dans le bureau de Dumbledore, pas même Fumseck, le phénix. Malgré qu'il ressente une certaine rancoeur envers le Directeur, il était bien dans cette pièce paisible et calme. Calme ? On pouvait dire cela car le silence était, quelque peu, brisé par les ronflements des tableaux. Tous dormaient... sauf un : Phineas Nigellus. Ce dernier le regarda avec une tristesse qu'il avait du mal à dissimuler. Il était comme cela depuis la mort de son arrière-arrière-petit-fils. Comme il pouvait le comprendre !

« Alors, Potter, dit Phineas d'une voix lointaine, encore convoqué dans le bureau du Directeur ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu ne peux pas te défendre un peu, au lieu de te faire écraser par les Serpentards ? »

« A quoi bon de résister si la personne qu'on aime le plus au monde est morte ?? » s'exclama Harry, les larmes aux yeux.

Le brun ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes, il éclata en sanglots. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il résistait à l'envie de pleurer... pleurer jusqu'à que ses yeux n'en puissent plus. Il cacha ses yeux, inondés de larmes, avec ses deux mains : il ne voulait pas que Phineas le voie. Ce dernier le regarda, avec, maintenant, une énorme tristesse. On pouvait distinguer une infime larme au coin de l'œil gauche. Il ne pouvait plus voir le neveu de son arrière-arrière-petit-fils comme cela !

« Potter, vois-tu cet objet sur la table qui est à ta droite ? »

Malgré ses sanglots, le Gryffondor avait très bien entendu. Il se leva et essuya ses larmes. Reniflant un peu, il regarda à droite. Il y avait une petite table contre le mur. Elle avait, quelque peu, de poussière et était très abîmée, comparé aux autres tables qui se trouvaient dans cette pièce. Dessus, il y avait, sans doute, un objet car il était recouvert d'un petit drap, déchiré, mauve.

« Retire le drap, je te prie. »

Harry obéit. Le drap dévoila une sorte de boule de cristal verte exotique, renfermant une substance liquide bleu pâle qui flottait. Le garçon écarquilla ses yeux : jamais il n'avait vu, en réalité ou dans les livres, un tel objet ! Qu'est ce que c'était ?

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda Harry, sans lâcher des yeux l'objet.

« C'est un de mes derniers objets. Je voulais que Dumbledore le garde ici pour qu'il soit plus en sécurité : c'est l'objet le plus rare qui soit ! Je pense que c'est l'unique chose de son espèce ! Par contre, son nom, je l'ignore ! Je l'ai baptisé « le Cristal des Vœux » ! »

« Le Cristal des Vœux..., répéta Harry, perdu dans ses pensées. Et... heum... qu'est ce qu'elle fait ? Elle réalise nos vœux ? »

« En quelle que sorte, oui ! Si tu souhaites une chose, touche-le. »

« Je ne souhaite rien... »

« Imbécile ! lança Phinas, exaspéré. T'as bien un vœu !! Tu ne veux revoir personne ??? _Retrouver_ cette personne ?? »

Harry le regarda, les yeux gros comme des calos : étais-ce possible que... ?

Revoir quelqu'un... Revoir son Sirius...

Retrouver son beau Sirius... même si c'est pour un temps très court... il voulait, une dernière fois, être dans ses bras...

Des larmes perlèrent sur ses joues... Des larmes d'espoir...

« Je... je veux retrouver Sirius... »

Phineas fit une chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant : un sourire doux et chaleureux.

« Je ne peux toucher le Cristal des Vœux car je ne suis qu'une peinture mais toi, tu le peux ! Vas-y, Potter ! _**Touche si c'est ton souhait le plus cher** _!! »

La gorge nouée, Harry posa un doigt sur le cristal, qui brillait à présent d'un bleu pâle.

Ses paupières étaient soudainement lourdes comme du plomb. Fermant les yeux, il sentit une douce chaleur, comme si une personne le prenait dans ses bras musclés. Malgré ses membres exténués, il se serra, encore plus, contre cette chaleur puis... il s'endormit.

-l-l-l-l-

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, se cognant ainsi sur une chose dure.

« AÏE !!! » s'exclama le brun, s'écroulant sur le sol en tenant sa tête endolorie.

Frottant sa tête, il ouvrit les yeux : il était allongé sous une table de classe.

« Mais qu'est ce... »

Sous sa petite table, il observa autour de lui : il était dans la salle de métamorphose.

A suivre...

Please, commentaires !!


	2. chap2

Taku

Titre : Dimension – Chapitre 2

Auteur : Taku

Genre : romance, aventure, yaoi

Source : Harry Potter

Note : Me voilouuuuuuuuuuuuuu !!! Vi, vi !! Chuis à la bourre !! Mais bon ! Voilà la suiteuhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !! Un grand merci à mes revieweuses !!!!!! Sorry, mais je n'ai pas temps de vous répondre !! Je vous promets que dans le prochain chap, je vous répondrais !! Encore désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes, j'me suis pas relue!!

Dimension

Chapitre 2

Harry était en train de marcher dans un des nombreux couloirs de Poudlard. Décidément, il était un peu perdu : comment avait-il fait pour se retrouver dans la salle de métamorphose ? Et il n'avait pas encore rencontré quelqu'un ! Le château était-il mort ? Harry angoissa en peu.

Le brun décida de sortir du château pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un dehors. Il trouva très vite son petit couloir qu'il prenait tous les jours pour aller à l'air libre. Le cœur battant très fort, il le prit. Les mains dans les poches, il continua d'avancer. Et par grande chance, il vit deux Serdaigles sortir d'une salle et prendre son couloir. Harry était tellement soulagé ! Il stoppa et regarda les deux belles filles. Ces dernières remarquèrent sa présence et le regardèrent. Voyant qui c'était, elles exprimaient un regard de dégoût mélangé à de la crainte. Harry ne comprit pas.

« On ne faisait que passer ! » lança une d'elles avant qu'elles ne se sauvent.

Avant de disparaître de son champ de vision, il entendit qu'une d'elles avait exclamé : « Il prépare encore un mauvaise coup, vu l'uniforme qu'il porte ! » Harry cligna des yeux et décida de continuer son chemin, pensant que ces filles étaient un peu folles. Enfin, il n'était pas sûr mais c'était pour soulager sa conscience.

l-l-l-l

Harry était arrivé à l'entrée de Poudlard, avec, en face de lui, une double porte immense, ouverte, en chêne. Il vit quelques élèves Serdaigles et Poufsouffle qui le regardaient de travers. Assez de ce comportement étrange, il se dirigea vers un Poufsouffle.

« Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ??? »

« Oh ! » lâcha le garçon, narquois. « _Potter_ fait l'amnésique ! Excuse-moi mais je dois y aller ! »

Et le Poufsouffle sortit par la double porte, d'un air pressé. Harry resta sur place, interdit. Que se passe-t-il ? Où est-il _vraiment _? Il ne savait plus…

« HARRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !!!!!!!!!!!!! appela une voix féminine. »

Par derrière, une personne lui sauta dessus, et le Gryffondor tomba par ce poids soudain. Il était, totalement, écrasé par celle-ci. Qui était-ce ? Au moins, quelqu'un le connaissait réellement. Il était vraiment rassuré.

« Ah, ah ! Tu vois pas que tu l'écrases ! fit une autre voix masculine. Pousses-toi un peu ! »

« Oh oui ! C'est vrai ! Désolée, Harry ! » s'excusa-t-elle, en se levant.

« C'est pas grave » dit le brun en levant les yeux vers…eux…

Non…

Harry se leva, soudainement, et recula, les yeux écarquillés. Il ne pouvait le croire ! Ces personnes, qui l'appelaient par son prénom, c'était Parkinson, Crabbe et Goyle ! Ces derniers, qui étaient toujours aussi débiles, n'ont pas remarqué le changement de comportement du brun.

« Tient ! » ria Goyle en voyant l'uniforme des Gryffondors sur Harry. « Où as-tu trouvé cet uniforme ? Tu prépares un mauvais coup, c'est ça ? »

Goyle était sur le point de prendre une manche de Harry, mais ce dernier se dégagea d'une telle violence que toutes les personnes présentes, ainsi que les trois Serpentards, furent surpris. Tout le monde restait sur place pour savoir la suite.

« Ne me touche pas, Goyle !!!! » s'écria Harry, en reculant davantage. « Et qu'est ce que… »

« Pourquoi tu m'appelles par mon nom ? C'est bien la première fois que tu agis ainsi ! » fit Goyle, blessé.

Harry écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Il ne comprenait décidément rien à ce qui se passait.

« Ca va, Harry ? » s'inquiéta Crabbe.

« LAISSEZ-MOI !!!!! LAISSEZ-MOI TOUS !!!! » hurla Harry, qui sortit, à toute vitesse, par la double porte.

l-l-l-l

Il ne comprenait rien…

Pourquoi ? Toujours cette question. Son vœu était de retrouver Sirius, alors pourquoi était-il ici ? Le Cristal des Vœux fonctionnait-il à merveille, malgré ses longues années ? Harry n'en était pas, tout à fait sûr, désormais. Quelle fatale erreur !

Dehors, il faisait un beau soleil, mais Harry se fichait complètement de savoir s'il faisait beau ou pas. Il voulait absolument trouver une sortie à cet enfer !

Il était dans le parc, assez éloigné du lac. Il décida de reprendre son souffle. Tout en fermant les yeux pour trouver une solution, il profita, par la même occasion, des rayons du soleil.

« Tient, _Potter _! »

N… non… Pas lui… Il connaissait cette voix. Malgré qu'il sache que c'était _lui_, il ouvrit les yeux pour constater que c'était bien _lui_.

« R… Ron… »

Oui… c'était bien le roux. Il était assis près d'Hermione, contre un arbre. Et comme Harry l'imaginait, le roux le regarda d'un air de défi. Par contre Hermione, elle semblait perdue.

« Tu m'appelles par mon prénom, maintenant ? » railla-t-il, blessant ainsi Harry, inconsciemment. « Tu portes un uniforme de Gryffondors ? C'est pour nous foutre de notre gueule, c'est ça ? Ben quoi, réponds !!! Elle est où ta grande gueule, _Potter _??? »

Harry ne pouvait rien dire. La façon d'on Ron lui parlait lui fit très mal. Le roux lui parlait comme s'il était en face d'une merde. Ses larmes étaient au bord de ses yeux émeraude. Et c'était un élément qui ne manqua pas à une Hermione douteuse.

« Ah, ah !!! Tu chiales, _Potter _??? Mais c'est quoi cette lopette ??? »

« Attends, Ron ! » coupa Hermione. « Il y a quelque chose qui cloche ! Son regard est différent ! »

« Je ne vois rien de différent, Hermione ! C'est bien ce bâtard de _Potter_ qui se trouve devant nous !! Franchement, je plains ces parents qui sont dans l'au-delà !!! Je plains surtout sa mère !! Elle doit, horriblement, souffrir de voir son fils, qu'elle a mis au monde, est devenu une ordure !! Paix à son âme… Merde, tu pleures vraiment ???????? »

Oui, Harry pleurait… Il en avait assez… il ne voulait plus souffrir… Il aimait tellement Ron et aussi Hermione, mais ils ont bien changé. Ils ont tous changé…

Soudain, Ron cria, légèrement, de douleur. Il mit, aussitôt, sa main sur son front. Quelque chose lui avait heurté : un caillou.

« La prochaine fois que tu fais pleurer Harry, j'te bute !! C'est clair ??? » hurla un blond, qui arrivait vers Harry. C'était Draco Malfoy !

Le blond était au même niveau que celui d'Harry. Il était toujours aussi grand, mais une chose le différenciait de « l'autre Malfoy », c'était qu'il avait une petite créole argenté à son oreille gauche. Cela lui faisait un certain charme, dont Harry n'était pas indifférent. Malfoy fusilla du regard Ron, puis il se tourna vers le brun. Son regard était si doux et si protecteur que Harry se demandait si c'était la même personne. Délicatement, Malfoy chassa les larmes qui perlaient sur les jours roses.

« C'est bien la première fois que tu pleures. » s'inquiéta Malfoy. « Qu'as-tu, Harry ? »

« Malfoy ? »

C'était pas du tout la réponse qu'il devait dire, car Malfoy stoppa net ses gestes, et le regarda, d'un air ahuri. Et Ron et Hermione étaient tout aussi ahuris que lui. C'était bien la première fois que le Grand Harry Potter appelait Draco Malfoy par son nom de famille. Harry comprit son erreur, mais c'était trop tard.

« Malfoy… ? » fit simplement Draco. « Je ne comprend pas où tu veux en venir. »

Harry avait fait une gaffe. Mais qu'importe ! Il se fichait de ses erreurs car il comprit que ce n'était pas _son_ monde. Harry recula. Ses larmes perlaient à nouveau sur ses yeux. Décidément, Harry se disait, parfois, s'il n'était pas devenu fragile après _sa_ mort… il faut absolument qu'il parte d'ici…

« Adieu… » souffla Harry assez fort pour que les trois ados l'entendent.

Avant que Malfoy comprenne bien ce qu'il venait de dire, Harry s'enfuie dans la Forêt Interdite, sous les appellations de Malfoy.

l-l-l-l

Harry s'engouffra dans cette forêt, qui devenait de plus en plus sombre. Les branches lui égratignait la peau blanche du visage et déchiraient aussi la robe de sorcier. Il devait fuir… Fuir le plus loin possible de cet univers. Il voulait retrouver ses amis Gryffondors. Il courait toujours, même si ses jambes étaient exténuées. Seul un rayon de soleil perçait les branches d'arbres et agressait les yeux de Harry.

Harry vit une forme loin devant lui.

Qui était-ce ?

Il s'approcha assez bien de lui pour découvrit qui c'était.

…

Sirius…

Non… non… c'est … impossible… c'est…

_Je… je veux retrouver Sirius…_

Sirius lui sourit et lui tendit la main.

Harry doubla de vitesse, sa main tendue.

Sirius… son Sirius… son amour…

Harry était à quelques centimètres de lui… et…

BOUM !!!!

« Ah, putain !!! Tu peux pas faire atten… ??????????????????????????????????????? »

Harry, qui était par terre, sur le cul, se tenant sa tête douloureuse, leva sa tête et vit… un autre Harry en uniforme de Serpentard. Tous deux se fixaient, ahuris. Harry, qui avait eu son trop pleins d'émotions, tomba, littéralement, dans les pommes.

A suivre…

Please, commentaires !!


End file.
